Many smoking devices have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products that require combusting tobacco for use. Many of those devices purportedly have been designed to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking, but without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products that result from the burning of tobacco. To this end, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators, and medicinal inhalers that utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking without burning tobacco to a significant degree. See, for example, the various alternative smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices, and heat generating sources set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/0255702 to Griffith Jr. et al., and U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2014/0096781 to Sears et al., and 2015/0216232 to Bless et al., which are incorporated herein by reference. The composition of the vapor produced from heating the volatile material can vary and generally depends on the composition of the volatile material. For example, the composition of the volatile material may contain some ingredients which are derived from natural sources (e.g., nicotine) and often contain minor impurities. Vaporization of such impure ingredients vaporizes the minor impurities as well which then become part of the composition of the vapor. Therefore, it would be of great benefit to the consumer to have access to screening tools that are able to profile the composition of the vapor for the presence or absence of vaporized impurities thereby providing valuable information about the purity of the volatile material composition (e.g., e-liquid).